Quédate luna
by Ms.Chateau
Summary: La luna se burlaba de ella, por ser tan pequeña y común. Ella se burlaba de la luna, por ser tan grande y abstracta. Nunca llegaron a un acuerdo, eran muy distintas. La primera muriendo de amores, la segunda muriendo por amor. Por amor de él. / Comenzamos por el fin, narrando la historia de su triste amor. La luna le regala recuerdos y ella vive con su futuro, sin él.
1. Chapter 1

**Me deslindo de cualquier parecido con la realidad (incluso mi realidad). Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi, sino al grupo CLAMP y les agradezco su invención. Hago esto por mero entretenimiento, terapia a falta de psicólogo y****porque me da la gana.**

QUÉDATE LUNA.

_"Y entonces, triste, pero firme,  
perdóname, te ofreceré una vida  
ya sin demonio ni alucinaciones."_

- Fragmento de _Cae el sol_, José Hierro.

* * *

Parecía un cielo más profundo, más negro. Con una luna más llena, más brillante. Más atenta.

Esta era la noche, la luna lo sabía.

Desde su inmensidad, bajó un poco la vista para ver a la frágil chica hecha un ovillo, sentada bajo la ventana de su habitación. Después de largas horas de temblores y lágrimas dolorosas, ella también levanto la vista y la vio, con sus profundamente tristes ojos verdes, de los cuales la luna sentía tanta envidia.

Así era su relación.

La luna se burlaba de ella, por ser tan pequeña y común. Ella se burlaba de la luna, por ser tan grande y abstracta.

Ambas discutía sobre aquello, sobre todo, sobre él. A la luna le parecía tan insignificante, cuando para ella era tan inalcanzable.

Nunca llegaron a un acuerdo, eran muy distintas. La primera muriendo de amores, la segunda muriendo por amor. Por amor de él.

"_Deja de mirar"_ quiso decirle ella, con el agudo dolor en su pecho gritando _"¿No ves que has ganado?"_

Pero no habló. Ninguna de las dos.

Esa noche era para guardar las palabras, pues eran las lágrimas las que hablaban. A ella le dolía el pecho, podía sentir cada golpe que recibía. Se dejó invadir por su vieja amiga: la tristeza, le debía la visita hace tiempo. Todo el dolor que había estado evitando los últimos meses la golpeaba esta negra y vacía noche. Y como siempre, no tenía a quien llorar, no tenía con quien hablar, más que aquella presencia burlona que asomaba por su ventana cada noche.

La luna era la única que conocía toda la historia, todo el dolor y frustración que representaba cada lágrima, cuanto tiempo habían estado ahí, ocultas, ignoradas.

Su llanto no era sólo por él. Su traición no la hería, ella lo sabía muy bien. Su memoria guardaba muy fresca aquella conversación que habían tenido meses atrás, cuando todo parecía tan infinito para ellos.

"_Y si yo te llegará a fallar ¿me perdonarías?"_

Ella no tuvo que pensar demasiado la respuesta.

"_Si."_

"_¿Cualquier cosa?"_

"_Casi cualquier cosa."_

"_¿Qué es lo que no me perdonarías, Sakura?"_

Esta vez sí tuvo que detenerse a pensar. Nunca había pensado en ello, confiaba demasiado en él, en ellos.

"_Aun no lo sé Shaoran, supongo que nunca he pensado en mis limites. Creo que soy capaz de perdonarte cualquier cosa, mientras busques mi perdón y me digas la verdad, pero aun más importante, mientras me sigas queriendo a tu lado…"_

Hubo silencio ante la respuesta. Un silencio, de esos que prometen guardar la conversación muy bien en la memoria, para el futuro martirio mental que les esperaba a ambos.

"_Pero verás que no te fallo, tengo fe en esto, en nosotros Sakura… y te voy a querer siempre."_

El corazón de Sakura se estremeció. Él siempre soltaba esas cosas como si nada, cosa que le preocupaba demasiado. Parecía tenerlo memorizado, listo, sólo para soltarlo en el momento que era necesario llenar algún silencio. Ella no podía tomar las palabras a la ligera, estaba alejada de eso.

Y su tortura mental siguió con las inmortales palabras que ella le repetía todo el tiempo, que quedarían grabadas a lo largo de su vida, pues era lo más sincero que había dicho en la vida. Y esa, la primera ocasión en que las palabras habían salido de sus labios, sellando el contrato que tenía con el porvenir.

"_**Yo te quiero, Shaoran. De todas la formas posibles y en tanto tú me quieras, siempre un poco más."**_

Una lagrima más.

Le dolía sentir que todo había sido en vano. Siempre era en vano. Las cosas nunca podían resultarle, siempre encontraba la forma de alejar aquello que más le importaba.

Shaoran la había herido, sí, pero no de la forma en que ella esperaba. No la había engañado, no habían terminado, este no era un final. Y no sabía qué era lo que más le dolía. Él sólo había terminado haciendo aquello que ella siempre esperó de su parte.

La buscó.

Él había buscado a aquella chica, la que le robaba aún los suspiros que debían pertenecerle, que la atormentaba en cada segundo en que debía estar disfrutando de su compañía.

Durante toda aquella hermosa relación, Sakura siempre se había visto atormentada.

Le pesaba saber.

Le pesaba no saber.

¿Cómo borrar todas esas letras del pasado de su amado? No sabía si le escribía a ella o aquella. No sabía si la besaba a ella o aquella. No quería saberlo. Prefirió mil veces antes engañarse, confiar ciegamente en sus mensajes diarios, en la súbita esperanza de esos _"Te adoro" "Me encantas" "No me dejes nunca, Sakura."_

Y ahora se arrepentía terriblemente de su falta.

Ahora tenía que abrir paso a la realidad y enfrentar lo que pronto le esperaba, sabiendo de anticipo lo que vendría el día de mañana. El día en que "oficialmente" apenas cumplían un mes de noviazgo. Y se repite "oficialmente", pues llevaban bastante tiempo juntos, mucho antes de ese mes.

Mañana, el día de su mes "oficial", él terminaría con ella.

¿Cómo podía estar tan segura? ¿Cómo podía ella saber el final de su triste historia?

Fácil, lo conocía demasiado.

Ella lo sabía desde un principio, desde aquella hermosa noche en que le dijo que _sí. _Ella sabía el final de esto, desde el momento en que se habían besado por primera vez, varios meses atrás.

En el momento en que a _aquella_ le diera la gana quererlo, extrañarlo, buscarlo… a él no le importaría nada más. Lo dejaría todo por _aquella_. Y así sería.

Le bastó el mensaje que había recibido de su parte, apenas tres horas atrás.

_**/Perdón./**_

Sólo eso decía y sólo eso le bastaba para saber todo lo que había detrás. Lo había sospechado, él nunca la había olvidado y lo demostraba cada vez más, regalándole aquellos besos lentos y dolorosos, las sonrisas crispadas y las charlas triviales. Sakura había pasado todo ese fin de semana huyendo del lunes, cuando tendría que enfrentarlo.

No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaría, sus palabras. Ella sólo sabía que si él se lo pidiera, ella lo dejaría en libertad. Lo quería demasiado, quería que fuera feliz.

Con ese último pensamiento, intercambió una última mirada con la entidad plateada que aún la mirada, preocupada, desde el cielo.

La luna hubiera querido menguarse, sólo para acunarla y hacerle ver que nada podía ser tan malo, que este no era el final. Aunque muy en el fondo, ambas sabían que sí era el final para ella.

Observa por última vez esos orbes verdes que tanto la cautivan, antes de que ella cierre la ventana y se tire en la cama, intentando dormir aunque sea sólo un poco, para no verse tan patética el día de mañana.

Porque a pesar de todo, en medio de la noche y en su fría habitación, Sakura Kinomoto sonríe.

Sonríe tristemente y dice que no le importa, que es feliz.

Sin importar lo que venga mañana. Sin saber que antes de lo que venga, la luna se encargará de torturarla un poco más, prolongando su estancia en el cielo sólo para que su sueño sea más largo y profundo, para hacerla sufrir con cada uno de los recuerdos.

Desde el primer día en que lo había visto.

La luna le daría cada noche, el recuerdo de cada día con él.

* * *

_Hola, gente de FanFiction. _

_Sí, soy muuuyy boba y olvidadiza y mala, llevo algún tiempo sin actualizar nada y merezco ser degollada... no aseguro cuando actualizaré cualquier otra cosa, por ahora mi cerebro se encuentra bastante seco y deprimido... así que sólo puedo ayudarlo escribiendo esta nueva historia, jaja._

_Agradeceré mucho si le dan una oportunidad a la historia y si comentan lo buena o mala que les parezca. Verán que tras este principio bastante deprimente se pone de lo más cursi y dramática D: jaja_

_Gracias por su atención, nos leemos pronto (:_

_-PD: El título de "Quédate luna" viene del tema en general (obviamente) y porque es el título de una hermosa canción de Devendra Banhart. Se las recomiendo mucho._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Si quieres irte, puedes irte._

_Cerraré la puerta, y ya no contare las horas, _

_ni las semanas, sólo cerrare la puerta."_

* * *

La luz le dio de lleno en la cara. Cegándola por algunos segundos.

"_¡Sakura!" _

Escuchó en un grito, ubicándose por fin en el patio de su escuela y dirigiendo la mirada a la figura de su amiga, corrección, su mejor amiga, llamándola desde una de las bancas.

La saludó de vuelta, con la mano, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su encuentro.

La semana había sido bastante pesada. Aún tenía en la cabeza aquel enjambre de conocimientos a medio procesar. Un poco de historia, las historia de las matemáticas, la historia de las matemáticas biológicas literarias. ¿No?

Pues no.

Dio un respiro profundo, acompañando sus pasos lentos. Llevaba meses sintiéndose de la misma forma; apagada, sola, cerrada.

"_Pero mira que lenta Saku, vaya si te han dado duro los exámenes este semestre ¿eh?"_

"_Eso creo…" _Silencio. Lamentaba en serio no poder ser más expresiva con Tomoyo, pero siendo honesta, no tenía mucho que expresarle.

"_Vale pues… Sakura, te presento a un amigo." _

Hasta entonces, Sakura atinó con la vista en el tercer sujeto del escenario. Reparó, por supuesto, en la mirada felina que el chico tenía sobre ella. Ni siquiera se inmuto, tampoco disimuló lo obvio. Le devolvió la mirada, tratando de encontrar algo en los ojos del chico. No estaba segura de qué, pero sabía que debía haber algo ahí, lo implícito detrás de esa sonrisa ladeada y forzada.

"_Su nombre es Shaoran Li, va en el aula siguiente, quizá por eso no le hayas visto antes…"_

Pero claro que ella le había visto. Es decir, cruzar a veces los pasillos, hablar con alguna de sus amigas o en algún evento de la escuela… nada en especial.

"_Mira Shaoran, ella es mi mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Verdad que es lindísima?"_

Él la miró con detenimiento. Ambos se miraron con detenimiento, mientras que algún suceso cósmico se llevaba a cabo.

Ahí, en aquel intervalo infinito, comenzaba un juego de novatos para ambos.

Y ambos, sin saber en realidad a lo que jugaban, trataban de adivinar el misterio que ocultaba la mirada del otro. Había algo reconocible, algo familiar, demasiado palpable y familiar. La tristeza de ambos ojos se vio de cierta forma identificada en el otro. En ese silencio, se preguntaron miles de cosas ocultas.

Y como una alerta del porvenir, a ambos les comenzó a invadir el mismo pinchazo en el pecho.

No se trataba de un lindo mariposeo, ni de un calor brotándoles de quien sabe donde… era un ligero dolor, un breve adelanto del que les vendría.

"_Mucho gusto…" _Fue ella quien decidió poner fin al contacto. No podía incomodarle más.

"_Lo mismo digo." _Él por su parte sonrió de forma mecánica, aún sin despegarle la mirada. Había algo en esa chica que le intrigaba, le perturbaba en lo más hondo.

La charla continuó. Bueno, más bien el monólogo de Tomoyo continuó por algún tiempo más. Mientras que la amatista les hablaba un poco de todo, ambos castaños se encargaban de evadir la plática con facilidad y desinterés total.

Eran nuevos dueños de una perturbación mutua, una incomodidad compartida.

"_Lo siento, debo irme…" _Una incomodidad con la que él ya no podía.

"_¿Tan rápido? Aún queda tiempo para que nos llamen de vuelta a las aulas…"_

"_Esto… tengo que ir a terminar una tarea. Ya sabes, no me ha dado tiempo de finalizarla en casa."_

"_Ya…"_

"_Hasta luego, preciosa Tomoyo"_ dijo él, mientras depositaba un beso sobre la mano blanca y unas mejillas se tornaban carmesí.

"_y adiós…" _Se alejó. Despidiendo con la mano a una confundida castaña. Él no pensaba darle oportunidad de descubrir tan rápido sus secretos y ella no quería conocerlos aún.

"_¿No te parece que Li es todo un encanto?" _Interrumpió Tomoyo, aún sin dejar de ver el camino que él había tomado y con el presente sonrojo en las mejillas.

Todo esto, claro, sin pasar desapercibido por la castaña.

"_Si tú lo dices…" _Dijo, mientras agachaba la mirada. A su mejor amiga le gustaba el chico más intrigante que había conocido en meses.

_No le volveré a ver, _fue lo que ella se prometió. Sólo le quedaba la felicidad de su amiga.

Y nada más.

**¡RIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG!**

Saltó de la cama, casi gritando. Con la mirada perdida y el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente.

¿Qué día era? ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Al momento en que da respuesta a sus preguntas, una oleada de dolor atraviesa su pecho, llenándola.

Apaga el despertador y va directo a la ducha, no sin antes reparar su imagen en el espejo. Como lo sospechaba, las largas horas de llanto nocturno le habían dejado los ojos hinchados y una patética imagen. Tuvo que cerrar las manos en un fuerte puño para no romper en llanto de nuevo…

Aquel sueño había conseguido alcanzarle de nuevo el dolor. La estaba rompiendo de nuevo, si era posible, en miles de pequeñísimos y nuevos fragmentos. Porque más que un sueño, había sido el preciso recuerdo de la primera vez en que lo había visto, a Shaoran. Aún podía recordarlo todo, aquellos días en que él pretendía a Tomoyo. Su fría y calculadora voz, las miradas, la sensación agobiante en el pecho cada vez que le miraba, una sensación que solamente predecía todo el dolor que le esperaba como sentencia segura.

Después de la ducha, tardó aún un poco más arreglando lo mejor posible la imagen que se le presentaba en el espejo… sin mucha mejora, pero algo era algo. Se vistió, se convenció de ser fuerte y utilizó su mejor mascara para salir de casa. El desayuno le era algo innecesario, no había podido comer bien los últimos días.

Durante todo el camino a la escuela se hizo de sus mejores armas, de las mejores mentiras que podía formular. De sus últimas palabras a su amado.

La jornada escolar le pasó lenta. Angustiosa. No había recibido el mensaje matutino. No se lo había encontrado al dar vuelta en el pasillo, o esperándole con el desayuno. El único golpe del día había sido, hasta el momento, cuando lo vio pasar a lo lejos. Ahí iba, con sus amigos. La vio por un segundo y al reconocerla, decidió que era mejor idea tomar el camino largo hasta el salón de biología. Que era mejor idea evitarla.

Él la evitaba y ella lloraba para sus adentros.

Al final de la jornada y aún sin señales de él, consideró quela mejor opción sería correr de vuelta a casa. Correr y evitar el dolor que aún le quedaba por pasar. Se convenció de ello y salió del aula, con pasos rápidos, evitando a todos. Rogando a todos los seres divinos llegar a casa rápidamente, sin tener que encontrarse a Shaoran. Sólo pedía un día más.

Pero por supuesto, no podía salirse con la suya. Como siempre. Y es que al llegar a la reja de entrada lo vio. La espalda apoyada en el muro, los brazos cruzados, el cabello cayéndole en la frente, la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Ese era Shaoran. Su Shaoran.

Aún algunos metros lejos, él levantó la mirada y la miró fijamente, mientras que a ambos les recorría de nuevo esa sensación. De inmediato él fue capaz de ver el llanto retenido en sus ojos, la tormentosa noche que había pasado y la decepción en toda su expresión. Cada paso que ella se acercaba le hacía clavar la culpa en el pecho, le hacía querer soltar dos lágrimas por cada una de ella.

Lo hacía odiarse por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"_Hey, quieres… ¿quieres hablar?"_ Dijo, cuando la tuvo frente a él.

Sakura sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y mirarlo con tristeza, convenciéndose de que entre más pronto terminara la tortura, mejor.

Así ambos caminaron. Sin tomarse de la mano, sin intercambiar miradas, sin hablar. Caminaban separados, sumergidos en la situación que les esperaba. Caminaros así, hasta llegar a algún punto del famoso parque pingüino. Sakura casi rompe en llanto al percatarse de ello. Aquel lugar representaba mucho para ella, para ambos.

Sin más, dejaron las mochilas del lado y se sentaron en el pasto. Se sentaron separados, cada uno solo, sintiendo la tristeza en el aire. Hasta que Shaoran decidió terminar con ello.

"_Lo sabes."_ Dijo él. _"Lo sabes y quiero que me digas lo que piensas, lo que quieres."_

A Sakura le dolía escuchar. Eran las palabras, era el tono frio con que las decía.

"_No lo sé, Shaoran. ¿Cómo lo voy a saber? Quiero escucharlo de tus labios."_

"_La busqué."_ dijo, sin más _"La busqué y me ha respondido. Este fin de semana he enviado un mensaje a la mujer que más he amado, la que nunca he olvidado. Le he dicho que la extraño y me ha correspondido. Ella también está en una relación ahora, pero no importa, me ha correspondido y tienes que saberlo."_

Silencio.

Deberían darles un premio. A él, por ser tan directo y sincero. A ella, por tener tanta fuerza y no romper en llanto frente a él. Sólo le dio una corta y triste sonrisa, antes de mirarle a los ojos y responder.

"_¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es algo que yo ya me esperaba Shaoran, que yo ya sabía. Desde el primer día supe el final y aún hoy sé como acaba esto. ¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

"_Que me hables, que me digas. No es justo de mi parte dejarte sólo así, Sakura. Dime lo que piensas que esto no es un final, no si tú así lo quieres."_

Y ella quería creerle, en verdad, pero la suplica escondida en sus palabras le pedía libertad.

"_Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz."_ Dijo _"Y aunque está mal, te la voy a dejar fácil. Porque te quiero y quiero tu bien, no seguiremos con esto. Shaoran, tienes libertad de hacer lo que te dé la gana."_

Más silencio, un incomodo y pesado silencio se ubico entre ambos.

Porque aunque era lo que todos esperaban, no hacía feliz a ninguno de los involucrados.

"_Sakura, no te pongas así de triste… sabes que aun podemos hablarnos, aun podemos salir, podemos ser amigos…"_

Algo dentro de ella despertó. Sí, algo de coraje en su cobarde ser saltó al escuchar esas palabras, recordando sus mentiras preparadas.

"_Yo lo sabía, Shaoran, todo esto y por muy tonto que suene, siempre supe que ibas a elegirla a ella… no puedo sentir decepción, no puedo sentir nada por ti. Así que escucha muy bien, porque estas serán las últimas de tantas palabras que tuviste de mí."_

Inconscientemente acortaron la distancia. Ella no lo miraba, pero podía sentirlo temblar, porque Shaoran estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

"_Gracias Shaoran. Gracias por soportar las miradas perdidas, los muchos y largos silencios… gracias, sobre todo, por darme algo de tu tiempo, que es lo más valioso que puedes dar a alguien. Te juro que intenté hacerte feliz, fallé al parecer, pero no te culpo por nada…"_

Con algo de cobardía y mirando los acuosos ojos del castaño que tanto amaba, se acercó un poco más, teniendo sensible cada parte de su ser, para obsequiarle aquellas últimas palabras que para ella representaban el final.

"_Te quise, Shaoran. De todas las formas posibles y en tanto tú me quisiste, siempre un poco más."_

Una lagrima, había sido una sola la que él había soltado. La que le había bastado.

"_Sakura, no me hagas esto, no me dejes." _

No hubo respuesta. Ella no podía hablar más, no podía dejar el dolor. Sentía que saldría sangre de sus labios, de tanto que dolía.

"_Sakura, no estaba seguro de nada… no te quiero lejos de mi vida."_

La tomo de la mano, le hizo levantar la cara con la otra, para mirarle fijamente y mostrarle que a él también le dolía.

"_Sakura, ¿es que ya no me vas a querer?"_

El silencio se encargó de responder.

"_Sakura, Sakura, mírame… porque yo si te voy a querer. Te voy a querer mañana como te quiero hoy, ¿es que con eso no te basta?"_

Y en un arranque de desesperación la besó, recibiendo una débil respuesta por parte de ella.

El beso más triste de sus vidas.

Y aún así, él decidió mentirse un poco más.

"_¿Lo ves, Sakura? ¿Lo has sentido distinto? No, no ha sido así, porque yo te sigo queriendo igual. Hoy y siempre será igual…"_

"_Quiero irme…"_ Fue toda respuesta, en un susurro.

"_Claro, vámonos… vámonos de aquí y dime que lo pensarás, que pensarás en mi."_

"_Vámonos."_

Se pusieron en pie, sin cruzar mirada. Caminaron sin tomarse del a mano. No intercambiaron alguna otra palabra.

Durante el camino de regreso, hubo un par de besos traicioneros.

Simplemente sucedían; Shaoran paraba de repente, la giraba y la besaba, profunda y lentamente, tratando de llenarla de él, de torturarla para que no lo olvidara. Y le estaba funcionando, pero a esas alturas, Sakura ya no tenía fuerzas para negarse o alterarse ante el hecho… simplemente se dejó llevar por la tristeza que la cargaba.

"_Nos veremos mañana, Sakura. Piénsame."_

Fue como él se despidió, dándole un último beso y observándola hasta que cerró la puerta de su casa.

¿Cómo transcurrió la noche?

Con el mismo escenario que la anterior. Ella lloraba y la luna le observaba.

"_No te deseo nunca este dolor…" _Fue lo último que ella le dijo, antes de caer dormida.

Antes de que la luna continuara con su tormento nocturno.


End file.
